Wierd and wonderful couples
by LittleMissCloverFromDistrict2
Summary: Different pairings like Severus/Tonks, Sirius/ Rosemerta Hermione/Tom Rose/ Scorpius ect. For marauderette -47's first date challenge and HedwigBlacks weekly challenge 2 and Lady Phoenix Fire Rose's One hour challenge!
1. Sirius Rosemerta

**A/N: For marauderette – 47's first date contest. I do **_**not**_** ship this couple.**

Sirius walked into the three broomsticks. He was in his sixth year, and James had set him up on a blind date at the three broomsticks. She would be sitting at a reserved table. He thought of a dreamy sixth year sitting there, twirling her hair. Maybe she'd kiss him, or want to study together. Sirius smiled at the thought.

_Oh no. God no. _ Sirius saw who his date was. It was the bartender. Madam Rosemerta.

"Hey, Sirius." She said, flirting. She smiled at him. She shook her shoulders.

"Good Morning. A date, I hear." came James' voice. Sirius turned around to see Remus, James and Peter all dressed up in suits. Behind them were some of his ex-girlfriends: Heidi, Julia, Cassie, Lucy, Taylor, Miranda and Piper. They were all giggling and pointing. Sirius went tomato red.

"Madam, have you met Padfoot?" James asked. Everyone laughed.

"I have. We're going to be the best of friends!" She said, giggling. She hugged Sirius. Everyone burst out laughing harder than ever. He soon broke free from the hug and ran for it.

"JAMES PATRICK POTTER, I'LL GET YOU BACK!" he yelled, chasing James out of the shop. James could hardly see where he was going, he was laughing so hard.

_This is a prank to remember. _Remus thought to himself.


	2. Tom Riddle Hermione

**A/N: This chapter is for Hedwig Black's weekly challenge 2. Hermione/Tom (I don't ship this couple.) WARNING DEATHLY HALLOWS SPOILERS!**

Hermione sighed. She had to kill Tom Riddle so he didn't mess up her boyfriend's (or should that be **ex-**boyfriend's) and best friend's lives. Harry would have his parents, Godfather Sirius and almost uncle Remus and Ron would have his brother Fred back. But she couldn't. Over the last year she had been back in time she had fell in love with Tom. She couldn't help it. They were now dating, even though Hermione wasn't born yet, only her future self was there because she time travelled. She decided she would, but only in a thoughtful way.

"Tom! I've got some news!" she yelled. Tom ran over to her and began kissing her. She replied with enthusiasm. After a minute, they stopped.

"What is it baby?" he asked. Hermione melted.

"Uh, um, well, b-baby, I went to Professor Cassandra, and she said in the future you would, well, I hate to say, turn bad, and…" she had tears welled up in her eyes.

"What?" he asked.

"Hurt me." She finished. "You'll hurt all my friends as well. You've got to stop using dark magic to stop that fate. If you don't, you'll end up being killed by a seventeen year old boy!" She looked at him. _May this work? _

"NO! I PROMISE! I'LL GIVE IT UP!" He yelled, alarmed. "I don't want to lose you." Hermione felt special when he said that.

"Tom, I love you, but I have to go." With that, she kissed him and went back to the future.

When she got back it was not what she expected. She had expected Tom to ignore her and still become Voldemort. But no. If he had she'd be standing, mourning the loss of his victims. But instead she turned up in her old dormitory. She had all her things, nothing broken, and even a diary! She read her diary to see what happened. Here's what it said:

_Lavender and I had giggle fits today. Harry Potter accidently fell into Neville's potion. I really think it's funny. Oh man, Lavender is really funny. No wonder she's my best friend!_

Hermione stopped reading there. LAVENDER? Her BEST friend? Oh her god. Anyway, she realised something. If nothing had gone wrong, that means that he didn't do anything. For her. She felt sad. She had no idea where Tom was, and she'd probably never see him again. Although most people would probably be happy about that, she wasn't.

"On the holidays my dad said he'd take me to the Quidditch world cup!" Harry boasted. _His dad? _Hermione wondered. Then she remembered, there was no Voldemort. She felt funny; she had liked the old future better than this new one without Voldemort. She twisted the time turner and went back to fix Tom Riddle. She knew she would miss him.

"I'm sorry, but be evil, please!" she begged him.

"I love you, Hermione. I'd do anything for you. If that is your wish, I will obey it!" he said. Then he kissed her for the last time.

"Goodbye." A tear slid down her cheek. He was gone.


	3. Rose Scorpius

Rose Weasley leaned in to her best friend, Scorpius Malfoy. It was time, she knew. He held her cheek. They leaned in for their very first kiss…

"ROSE, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" roared Molly II. The whole school turned to look at them. Rose pulled away, her face burning. Scorpius just sat there, with his mouth hanging open.

"Scorpius, close your mouth!" Rose snapped. "And Molly, go stick your nose down someone else's life, won't you?"

"DON'T SAY THAT! I AM NOT A GOSSIP!" Molly bellowed. Most of the school sniggered, but a fierce "WATCH IT!" from Molly made them stop.

"Holy Dooley, she's got a temper." Alissa Wood commented.

"NO I DON'T!" Molly screamed. Lucy, unaware of the fight, walked up to her twin sister.

"Hey, do you want to meet my boyfriend? His name is Jye, Jye Corner." Molly turned away, looking murderous.

"BOYFRIEND? EVERYONE JUST HAS TO GET A BOYFRIEND!" She raged. Everyone stared at her. They all knew class had just started, but this was worth a detention.

"Umm…" Lucy said, backing away. Rose backed away as well, and held Scorpius' hand again.

"Molly, we're in love, get over yourself!" Rose yelled.

"Get over myself? GET OVER MYSELF?"

"These are headstrong, crazy days, when your minds made up and the music plays." Rose blurted out randomly. Then she dragged Scorpius to class, and a couple of other people followed. Some still wanted to watch Molly's rage. Suddenly, Dominique appeared.

"Everyone, move away from Miss Molly Pig – head Weasley!" She yelled. Everyone that was left in the hall bent over laughing. Molly blushed beetroot red and stormed off.


	4. Lily Louis

Lily sighed. Sixteen and her first date was with her _cousin. _Embarrassing, but true. She caught sight of Louis.

"LOUIS!" She ran up and kissed him. It didn't matter if they were cousins or not. It didn't matter that he was four years her senior. When they stopped kissing, Lily asked

"What about your other girlfriend?" Lily murmured.

"We're frenemies. I told her I was sick, because I'm lovesick!" Louis told her. Lily smiled and blushed bright Weasley red.

"Oh, Louis. I love you." Lily told him.

"I love you too." Suddenly the muggle song 'Lucky' came on. Lily grabbed Louis' hands and began swinging them around. From cousins, to best friends, to lovers. Everything was perfect, and nothing could ruin their date.


	5. Hermione Michael

Hermione grabbed her lime green bag a slung it over her shoulder. She was in her fifth year, and she was going to Hogsmeade. She grabbed her red brush and pulled it through her knotty, bushy hair. She stuffed the brush in her bag and opened the door out of her dormitory. The door closed with a soft bang behind her. Hermione was paying attention to every detail, because she was angry. The green eyed monster had taken over her. She stormed down the stairs in a bad mood.

"Hey, Hermione. What's up?" Ginny asked, trying to comfort her. Ginny's hair was in a loose ponytail, and she was wearing jeans, a midnight blue top with a grey poncho. Hermione simply glared at Ginny, before running out of the common room. She stopped for her breath once she was outside the common room.

"What's the matter, Miss Pretty?" The Fat Lady asked. Hermione didn't answer. How could Ginny do that? Hermione was in love with Michael, Ginny knew that. Ginny was the only one that knew! So what did she do? She went and dated Michael! Hermione felt betrayed and jealous. How could Ginny do that! After five minutes of loud sobbing on the stairs, Hermione got up and kept walking. She felt like her heart was screaming at her. She joined the line to go to Hogsmeade. They were people chatting, taking photos and snogging. Hermione felt a tear drop down her cheek. She felt lonely. She wanted to be snuggling up to Michael, being warm. It was cold alone. She only had herself to snuggle up to. She heard Professor McGonagall say it was time to leave for Hogsmeade, and she began to shuffle along like everyone else. The snow was bitter and cold, and Hermione was shivering, and her teeth were chattering. She just wanted Michael Corner.

She stepped into a compartment on the train, hoping someone would let her in. Harry and Ron were both sick, so she was alone. The one she stepped into just happened to have Ginny and Michael in it. They let her in, and she sat in the corner. Michael was wearing a blue beanie, with a Gold jacket and jeans. Ginny was leaning against him, because she was cold. Hermione just sat there, freezing her but off, trying to hold back tears. She was jealous. Hermione wanted to yell at Ginny, kiss Michael and go home. She was a muggle born, and ever since she came to Hogwarts she had been judged for that. It didn't matter whether she was the smartest or not. Some people judged her because of her blood. She hated that. She hoped Michael didn't judge her for her blood. She often felt jealous of Ginny. She had a loving, wizard family. She had the perfect boyfriend. She had the bestest of friends, she always had great holidays.

When Hermione was on holidays, she had to make up excuses of why she had been gone so long. She couldn't talk about magic, because there were no other wizards around. Her parents didn't even understand what magic was, and her summers were usually spent reading books because she had no friends. Hermione would swap lives with Ginny in a heartbeat if she could. But she couldn't.

At Hogsmeade, Hermione went to the three broomsticks. She got a butterbeer, and sat down at a table by herself. The butterbeer tasted sweet, a bit like ginger beer. The yellow liquid soothed her throat from crying. She stared at it, wondering what to do with her life. She wished she could be a half blood, or a pure blood, or at least have some kind of wizarding family member. She hated living in secrets and lies. She wanted to be honest, but it didn't look like that was going to happen. She knew she could never be completely honest. Her life was a wreck. She was often framed in the daily prophet with lies. It felt like no one understood her. Whenever she tried to help, it backfired. She felt hopeless and useless. She began crying. Her tears splashed like rain into her drink. She walked outside, leaving her butterbeer in the three broomsticks, and walked into a snowy blizzard. Her hands almost immediately turned into ice. She felt frosted. Her red and gold Gryffindor gloves didn't do much, she was freezing. She shivered as the snow pounded on her shoulders and head. Even worse, it started to rain. Her eyes were filled with tears, and they fell like the rain. Her hair was soon dripping with tiny rain drops. She checked the temperature and it was -1 degrees. She rushed into the nearest shop, which was Madam Puttifoot's tea shop. She felt a gloved hand grab her and pull her over to a table. It was Ginny's hand.

"Hermione, what's up? Come on, you can tell me anything." Ginny coached. Hermione just gave her an icy glare as cold as the rain an ice. Ginny's warm smile turned into a frosty frown. She could tell her friend was upset with her. She wondered what she had done wrong.

"Michael, could you please give us some privacy?" Ginny asked. Michael nodded and went over to the counter to order some more drinks. Hermione gave her a silent thank you. She didn't want to say how she felt in front to of him, not yet.

"Hermione, what's wrong? I know something's up!" Ginny told her. Hermione gave a shrug. She was still jealous, the green eyed monster was still inside her.

"Hermione, I know something's wrong. I'm one of your best friends, aren't I?"

"You know me too well. It's just… Remember last summer, when we played truth or dare?"

"Yeah." Ginny replied.

"Well, I still love Michael. And I've been feeling pretty jealous lately." Ginny gasped. You could see how bad she felt by the look on her face.

"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry, Hermione. I am the worst best friend ever!"

"It's okay. Friends?" Hermione held out her hand.

"Friends!" Ginny agreed.


	6. James Victorie

James was like his namesake. He had heaps of girlfriends. Some people (namely Rose and Molly II) thought he had too many girlfriends. But what to do when there was no one left? He did know.

Victorie. Ever since he could remember he had been in love with her. Her beautiful long blonde hair, he deep blue eyes. Every damn thing about her.

One day he finally asked her. They were fine for the first two or three days, until…

"I can't! I'm in love with Teddy, James. It was good while it lasted." Victorie told her younger cousin. She lifted her handbag off the round table. Her eyes locked into his. "No."

"I love you!" James begged. Victorie looked at him sternly.

"_Cousin _love James. _Cousin_ love."

"No."

"YES! I'm engaged, James. You're fourteen, I'm eighteen. We're cousins!" Victorie kicked over her chair much to the waiter's distress. She grabbed her bag and stormed off.

"You know you have to pay for that, sir." The waiter told James. James glared at him.

"Harry Potter will pay." With that he stormed off, as upset as Victorie was mad.


	7. Bellatrix Sirius

Here he was: Stuck in Azkaban with his cousin: Bellatrix. Her fuzzy black hair, her pale skin, her evilness. It had an appeal to Sirius. He was a player, he always swapped from girl to girl at Hogwarts. It had been nearly 15 years since he had done that. He just couldn't help himself that day; Sirius kissed Bellatrix. And, surprisingly enough, she kissed him back. After that, for two hours they talked. About Bella hating muggle born people, and Sirius just not caring.

"I love you. Oh my dark lord! I can't believe I said that!" Bellatrix's white skin turned Weasley red.

"It doesn't matter, Bella." Sirius said absent minded. "I think it's food time."

"And itty bitty Siri wiri ain't gonna get any!" Bellatrix mocked. Sirius grinned.


	8. Salazar Rowena

"Salazar! Are you sure no one's around? If we get caught, you are so very humbly dead!" Rowena Ravenclaw told Salazar Slytherin.

"Stop it! Come on, it can't hurt."

"YOU BASLISK!"

"That doesn't offend me."

"I should've known!" Rowena protested, before kissing Salazar on the cheek. "We have some work to do."

"Can't we spend more time together?"

"NO!"

"But – Come on Mrs Brainy."

"Shut it."

"Hey, your daughter's right behind" Salazar started.

"Mother?" Helena asked. Rowena jumped and turned around to face her daughter.

"Why is Salazar in here?" She asked. Then she saw the red lipstick mark on Salazar's face, and fainted. Her partner's mouth dropped open and he caught her.

"Oh my Godric."


	9. Ginny Neville

"G-Ginny, will you go to the ball with me?" Neville stammered. Ginny looked up from her homework very quickly.

"Uh, yeah, okay." Ginny replied. A wave of relief washed over Neville.

"Thank you Ginny!" He said, excited. Ginny smirked.

"Just one question: I thought you were going with Hermione?"

"Do you really think three in the morning is the appropriate time to be discussing this?"

"Uh – no?" Ginny tried. Neville smiled.

"Thought so." Ginny blushed then leaned in to Neville and kissed him on the cheek. He blushed bright red.

"I'll see you then!" She said cheerily, and walked to her dorm, leaving Neville stunned.

"WOW!"


End file.
